hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Sealand)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 シーランド版 Maru kaite Chikyū Shīrando-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Sealand Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Sealand. It is sung by Ai Orikasa in the voice of Sealand. Lyrics Kanji= ねえねえ Lord　メロンソーダちょうだいですよ ねえねえ Lady　ねえねえ Lady この前食べたチョコレートバーの あの味が忘れられないですよ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 シー君ですよ♪ まるかいて地球 ジッとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 シー君ですよ♪ Ah　ひとふでで見える素晴らしい世界 趣味は快適インターネット！ シーランド 『シー君の鋼鉄の体は世界一小さいですが 世界中に男爵たちがいるんですよ』 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 シー君ですよ♪ まるかいて地球 ハッ！として地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 シー君ですよ♪ Ah　ひとかじりで泣ける幸せのレシピ 『もう１本食べたいですよ』 サッカーチームもあるですよ 公式ですよー！ ヘイヘイBrother　爵位売るですよ 　 ついでに Baron　切手もどうです？ そうそう Baroness　コインもあるですよ ハイファイ　イギリス　『眉毛濃すぎですよ』 ねえねえ Lord　メロンソーダおかわり ねえねえ Lady　ねえねえ Lady この前食べたチョコレートバーの あの味が忘れられないですよ 風に乗って歌うですよ "E mare libertas" まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 シー君ですよ♪ Ah　ひとふでで見える素晴らしい世界 世界会議に出たいですよ！ シーランド Ah 世界中に眠る幸せのレシピ 皆さん　僕を国として 認めろですよ！ |-| Romaji= Nee nee LORD MERON SODA choudai desu yo Nee nee LADY nee nee LADY Kono mae tabeta CHOCOLATE BAR no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu yo~! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Shii-kun desu yo~! Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Shii-kun desu yo~! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Shumi wa kaiteki INTA-NETTO!! Shiirando! "Shii-kun no koutetsu no karada wa sekai-ichi chiisai desu ga, Sekaijuu ni danshaku tachi ga iru n desu yo!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Shii-kun desu yo~! Marukaite chikyuu HA-tto shite chikyuu! Funzori kaette chikyuu Shii-kun desu yo~! Ah hito kajiri de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI "Mou ippon tabetai desu yo" SAKKA- CHI-MU mo aru desu yo Koushiki desu yo- HEI HEI BROTHER shakui uru desu yo~! Tsuide ni BARON kitte mo dou desu Sousou BARONESS KOIN mo aru desu yo~! HAIHAI IGIRISU (Mayuge kosugi desu yo~!) Nee nee LORD MERON SODA okawari Nee nee LADY nee nee LADY Kono mae tabeta CHOCOLATE BAR no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai desu yo~! Kaze ni notte utau desu yo~! "E MARE LIBERTAS"! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Shii-kun desu yo~! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Sekai kaigi ni detai desu yo~! Shiirando! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RECIPE Minasan boku wo kuni to shite, Mitomero desu yo~! |-| English= Hey Hey lord, give me Melon Soda! Hey hey lady, hey hey lady! I just can't forget the taste Of that chocolate bar I ate before! Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Sealand! Draw a circle, that's the earth Looking closely, that's the earth Or maybe it's the earth I am Sealand! Ah, a wonderful world, That can only be seen with a paintbrush The pleasant Internet is my hobby! Sealand! "Though Sea-kun's steel body is the world's smallest Its barons are found around the world!" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Sealand! Draw a circle, that's the earth ALL-of a sudden, that's the earth Lie on your back and it's the earth I am Sealand! Ah a recipe of happiness That can cause crying with one bite "I'll eat on!" There's a football team too! It's official! Hey hey brother, let's sell noble titles While you're at it, baron, can you sell stamps too? Oh yes, baroness coins too! Yeah, yeah, England (You have thick eyebrows!) Hey hey lord another cup of melon soda Hey hey lady, hey hey lady! I just can't forget the taste Of that chocolate bar I ate before! Riding upon the winds is the song E mare libertas"E mare libertas" is Sealand´s motto. Is written in Latin. English translation: "From the sea, freedom" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Sealand! Ah, a wonderful world, That can only be seen with a paintbrush I want to go to the World Meeting Sealand! Ah, throughout the world, Sleeps the recipe of happiness Everyone recognize me As a country!! Album This song was released on May 31, 2010, on the special bonus CD that was obtained by purchasing all eight limited edition volumes of the anime. This song is also the eighteenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Templates Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu